A Sentimental Love Path
by Symbu
Summary: This starts off as another day of the life of Fem!Tenma Matsukaze. She constantly gets teased and is often lonely in her Raimon school. Her life suddenly changes when she meets popular Shindou Takuto and Tsurugi Kyousuke. KyouTen, TakuTen


**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic I have ever written, so if you see mistakes my bad haha;; I could not have possibly done this without (Inachuu - tumblr) thank you Dg. ;7; Along with (Tankaze - tumblr) for helping me Rp this whole story, thanks Tandra. I hope you guy's enjoy it~**

* * *

In a clear fresh blue morning Matsukaze Tenma glanced up at the sky and took a breather. The air was super fresh and really clean. She quickly looked down at her bag she had wrapped around her shoulder. She was wearing the school uniform: a short blue skirt and a white t-shirt with a little pink bow at her chest; she had a fair skin color; white. Tenma gave off a light sigh and closed her eyes, disliking school as usual. There were the so called "popular kids" in school, such as Shindou Takuto.

Shindou was the president of student council, a straight A student, and a perfect being overall. She pondered off for a moment, "how much I wish I was like Shindou.. hmm.." Tenma shook her head from side to side. "W-whatever! I can take care of myself!" She made a fist motion in the air and gave off a light fake smile. Tenma hears a chime from the clock bell from her school. Gahhh! "I-I'm l-late!" The brunette rushed quickly toward her classroom, while clasping onto her blue bag as hard as she can and rushed over to her class. "Y-yes almost to the door!" Tenma halted in front of the door and opened it with her right hand. She started to pant a little, while bobbing her head from side to side. Tenma exhaled her breath and yelled out loud while looking down at the classroom floor. "I-I am here sensei!"

"Yes Tenma, said the teacher; get back to your seat; otherwise I will mark you absent." "Y-yes," said the long-brown haired girl. Tenma quickly sat in her seat and placed her bag on her desk. The class whispered as usual that the long brown haired girl (her hair held down to her waist) looked rather pathetic and stupid when coming out. The only thing boy's thought attracted to her was her _chest_. Since Tenma was a D cup (pretty close to C, but leaning towards to D).

While the sensei kept blabbing about stuff related to Reading class, Tenma put her hand on her cheek and started to feel sleepy. At last the bell rang and she quickly rushed out of the classroom and slapped her cheeks lightly to not fall asleep in her next class. Her blue orb eyes glimmered at the window by the sun. Tenma let out a sigh and walked by herself in the hallway. Her second class was rapidly finished; the class she had in second period was Science. "Nothing interesting as usual; the girl whispered."

"Oh.. I have lunch third period, don't I?" She walked to the lunch door and opened it casually and noticed that most the seats were already taken. "Hmmm, aha! Yeahhh go me; I found a spot!" The brunette waved her arms and sticked out her tongue in happiness. Tenma glanced around and sat down super slow to make sure no one else took this spot already and checked her pocket for money. "W-well Aki-nee did give me enough money for lunch.." In a moment's time, a black spiky haired second year with a smirk expression patted her shoulder lightly. "Hey girl, can I have your money? I was feeling hungry and I don't have mmm any spare change." "Uhh," replied the brown haired brunette, s-sure.. Tenma gave him the money with her right hand. The second year snatched up that money and ditched her in seconds. Tenma just looks down at her table feeling distrustful. "..Well as long as he had the money to eat right? I am helping someone and Aki-nee told me helping someone is always a good thing." Her stomach started to grumble, Tenma instantly whacked her stomach with her fist.

* * *

"Aww.. I guess I feel a bit hungry too?" hehe;; She scratched her head, while closing her eyes and gave off a empty expression. Tenma placed her head carefully down on the table and crossed her arms by her chest, continuing to feel hungry.

In the back of the walls; behind the shadows, there was a spiky blue haired boy; looking at her with a glazed expression. He wore puffy dark purple pants, a red shirt; with some skin showing, a neck collar to hold on his cape, which matched the same color like his pants, white shoes, and two bracelets: a spiky red one on his right hand and a white one on his left hand; his skin color was very pale. The boy's name was Tsurugi Kyousuke. Tsurugi looked at her sneakily and wondered how much that girl can be an idiot for giving away her money, for stupid strangers that meant nothing to her. The blue haired boy crossed his arms, leaning on the white wall behind him and gave an eerie glare towards the longhaired naïve girl that just patiently placed her head on the table. Tsurugi was usually the boy who would not care less if you got hurt, yet alone got bullied. The only person he would be protecting is himself and if someone ticks him off he will be sure to kick his or her face. He continued looking at this girl; being cold blooded as he was; he would normally not give a care of why her money got taken. Tsurugi knew he was in a horrible situation himself and to help her... Is he crazy or something?

He only had his nee-san with him, after his parents abandoned him and his older brother for what happened seven years ago. Just because of _one accident_, leaving him and his nee-san with not so much money and no good byes. Love was shattered between him and his parents. His parents mean nothing to him and his whole life only revolved around his older brother. Only living in the cheapest apartment, him and his older brother have struggled through harsh critical times. They always got each other's back and this is what caused Tsurugi to have a gruesome twist of emotions; unlike before the accident. "Tchh" He swayed his head on the other side and put his hand on his forehead bang and grunted.

Tenma gave off another sigh and like usual; she waited patiently for the bell to ring, to go to her next period class. Tenma heard a _kshhhh_ noise and swiftly moved her hands away from the table only to realize that there was a sandwich foiled around in a plastic bag in front of her. She looked around the lunchroom and was confused how food ended up by her. "Uhhh... well.. if it is for me then I may as well eat it.. right?" Tenma was uncertain at first if she wanted to eat it, but she was too hungry to say no. She picked up the food and started to eat her sandwich and gave off a radiant smile. Tenma often gave fake smiles to people, because her idea of giving off any kind of frown is just plain wrong, but this smile; was a smile, which she will be sure to not forget in a lifetime. She quickly got off her chair and placed her blue bag around her shoulder. Tenma continued to sigh and looked at the floor wondering.. who gave her that sandwich.. and why her.. She shook her thoughts off and started to walk towards the hallway.

Tenma went up towards one of those large windows by the school's hallways and placed her right hand on it. If only.. I was like the sky.. pretty, graceful and... free..

* * *

Hpmph. Tsurugi was hiding behind a wall; watching Tenma daydream of the sky. He smirked at her, while giving off a kind smile and closed his eyes. For once in his life, he actually did something; that _helped_ a person. Why did he do that though.. his nii-san knew he had poor health proble- "forget it." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked the opposite direction from where Tenma was looking up at the window. "I hope you're happy; whoever the heck you were." His cape lightly flew with him as he was heading towards the empty hallway.

Tenma continued to stroll around the hallway; heading for her last period class. She looked down at the white clear floor and wondered.. "why.. why am I feeli-ng… so lonely… what did I d-do so wrong..?" She gave off a depressed look and grunted while squeezing her left hand that bundled up into a fist and held onto her bag tightly.

A boy with curly dark grayish/brownish hair lightly bumped into her accidently. Tenma however, was not paying attention in the moment either. "Gahhhh-" Her back started to strain backwards, losing her footing completely. She made a soft squealing noise and closed her eyes, while her bag fell on the floor.

"Ahh- got you!" The boy held onto her waist, catching the longhaired brunette as carefully as a princess. Tenma opened up her water like eyes and stared at the boy's face. W-wait.. is this boy.. n-no-n-n-no.. it can't be _him _c-can i-it? Tenma gave off a small blush and looked to her left side quickly. This boy looking twenty times more attractive close up and looked exactly like a prince from a fairytale.. "Uhhh…" Tenma briefly took a chance to look at his crimson like eyes; that gave off such a pure and delicate look.

The boy that is carrying her right now is Shindou, one of the most popular kids in the whole school_. _"Look at him.. he is just smiling.. c-carrying someone as l-lame… as me…" Tenma thought to herself.

"Are you okay?" Shindou tilted his head trying to get a glimpse of her face, to see if she was okay. She continued to look at the opposite side, to not even dare look at his gorgeous face. "Haha;; of c-course I-I am fine!" Shindou dropped her lightly on the classroom hallway floor. "I swear, I did not mean bumping into you; I was thinking of so many things, that I was not looking at where I was going.."

"N-no it is totally okay!" said Tenma while waving her arms everywhere. She swiftly picked up her blue bag and was about to run the heck away when- "Oh!" Shindou placed his left fist on his right palm and whacked it. "Before you go; at least tell me your name please!" Shindou yelled out; while putting his hands out into the open air. Ahhh- it is.. Tenma! TENMA MATSUKAZE! Tenma was yelling that though sprinting away as fast as she can. Shindou softly laughed to himself, not expecting that a person would actually shout out their name like that. "Got it!" "I will be sure to remember that.. Tenma" whispered Shindou.

* * *

Haaa-haaa.. Tenma started to pant, almost out of breath. "I.. I will stop.. right here.." She slid down on the white wall and sat down and realized no person was in the hallway. She placed her hand on the wall and put her bag down next to her. "Mannnn..!" She bonked herself with both her knuckles on the head. Whyyyyyy- am I such an idiot! *grabbed some of her long hair and flicked it in the air* THE Shindou looked at her. THE Shindou carried her. THE Shindou even asked for HER name.. I-I.. feel.. w-wanted.. The brunette shook her head left and right. Tenma told herself in guilt, w-what is she talking about? Has she gone mad? He only asked for her name, n-nothing else..

"_Are you okay?" The prince gave off a beautiful smile._

"_I am so sorry!"  
"I swear, I did not mean bumping into you; I was t-thinking of so many things, that I was not looking at where I was going.." _

Gwahhh! Tenma closed her eyes and started to make her top hair look super messy by scratching it so much. "S-stop Tenma!" "Stop fantasy dreaming.. you will never be able to get a chance to even be with him-.." Tchhhh, w-what am I even th-thinking? Haha;; I crack myself up at times. Her lips pressed together and her eyes started to haze off into a distance.

Suddenly, three upperclassmen started to walk towards her direction. They gave her disgustful looks and their fists clenched onto their bag as if they were about to rip the straps right off. Tenma on the other hand was too busy thinking of how stupid she looked in front of Shindou. A large shadow covered Tenma and she slowly looked up and blinked at the person in front of her. "Hmm… hehe;; m-my bad if you saw any of that.." Tenma felt shamefaced and didn't really mind her silliness that was displayed earlier.

All three girls crossed their arms across their chests and looked at her pathetically. The middle girl snapped her fingers at the silent air. "Girls; what should we do to her?" The same girl grinned and looked back at her friends.

"E-eh? W-what are you guy's talking about?" She started to feel anxious and felt like something was wrong. Tenma slowly tried to get up, only to be pushed back at the wall. "G-gahh!" Her body hit the wall and she fell back on the floor. "W-what was t-that for?" The three girls ignored her and one of them grabbed her long brown hair. "S-stop! Gahh-w-what are y-you do-doing?" The girl yanked on her hair really hard and Tenma grunted on the pain. One of the girls finally spoke to her. "You know exactly what you did stupid and you are going to regret each moment for even trying to be near _Shindou Takuto. _

"B-but-," replied Tenma shakily. The same girl yanked her hair even harder and Tenma gave out a small scream and closed one of her eyes. "T-that does n-not ma-tte-" One of the girls grabbed her by the chin and glared at her blue solid eyes. "Listen stupid girl, Shindou is not meant to be seen by people like _you_, yet alone being able to have any sort of physical contact with him." Tenma looked at them with a innocent expression, not understanding why she is guilty for what Shindou did with her. "W-wait- I didn't even mean to see hi-"

"Ha!" replied the girl in a furious mood swing. The third girl just slapped Tenma in the face, leaving her with a red mark on her right cheek. Tenma painfully collapsed on the floor; her hair still being held by one of the girl's friends. "Tchh!.." She closed both her eyes from the pain that started to swell up on her right cheek. The same girl that was holding onto her hair asked her friend a devious question. "Heyyyyy, I have an idea, want to hear it?" She smirked towards her friend's and pointed her finger in the air. "How about.. we cut some of her clothes and for a bonus cut some of her hair off as well?" The girl replied with an appealing look; giving a signal to the other girls, while pulling on Tenma's hair again. One of the other girls also suggested bringing the long brown haired girl to the restroom, so they won't get in serious trouble.

All the girls agreed to both the plans and one of the girls dragged Tenma by the hair and forced her into the restroom and kicked her stomach to make her fall over by the back wall. Tenma held onto her stomach and took a deep breath in to help keep herself together. The one that slapped Tenma opened up her bag and had sharp scissors inside it. She instantly held onto the scissors and held it up in front of Tenma. "Ready to get what you deserved, you so called "pathetic loser?" The girl replied with an aggravated tone and seemed satisfied on what she will be doing right this very second. "What are you guy's even th-thinking, I did not do anything wrong," replied the brunette calmly. The three girls did not pay any attention to what Tenma just told them and with the scissors; the first girl started to rip off her clothes, while the two other girls managed to have their own pairs of scissors as well and started to cut some of her skirt off.

Tenma made a piercing scream and tried to defend herself in every way possible, still not being able to do anything in her situation and felt utterly useless.

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter one! Feel free to give reviews, feedback, etc. I will do my best to update as soon as I can. Thank you for reading this as well.**


End file.
